Maximum Ride: Final Warning
by DarkLordHerobrine
Summary: You think you know the tale of Max and the Flock? Well, you'd be wrong. Fang will get you up to date on things. At first, we were fugitives, now we're at war. Join us now... Hiatus
1. Prolouge

Maximum Ride: Final Warning

**A/N: This chapter is here as an intro to my Maximum Ride rewrite fics. It explains the differences from canon without me needing to do the first three books, which would have only minor changes.**

**Disclaimer: What? I'm a teenaged weapons nut, not an amazing author. Currently only the plot is mine.**

Fang's Blog: Flock Archive

Hey, Fang here. This page is for you fans who want to know more about our past. The Flock—Max, me, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel—are humans with avian characteristics added to our DNA. Me, Max, Iggy and Nudge escaped the lab we were made in—we call it the School—when we were seven. For three years we hid-out in northern California before we got discovered. Fortunately, it was by a scientist who rebelled against the others and had rescued two more bird-kids. That's how Gazzy and Angel joined the Flock. The scientist—Jeb—brought us with him to a house in Colorado, where we stayed for four years. Jeb vanished half-way through that period, leaving Max and I in charge.

During our seven years on the run, the Flock had developed our own language from bird song, which Jeb dubbed Featherish. After its creation, we used our language almost exclusively, giving us an accent that can only be described as musical.

Everything changed last year when Angel was kidnapped by Erasers, our enemy's wolf-men enforcers. When we rescued her, we found that Jeb was still alive that he had arranged for her abduction. Iggy and Gazzy blew up the School and we were back on the run. For what happened next, you can refer to my earlier posts.

Fly on. Fang out.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**A/N: The second chapter should be ready soon, as I have it mostly done already. Please forgive any problems in this fic, as it's my first published one. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flamers will be fed to Erasers.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place three months after SWAOES ****and****The Flock is now living with Dr. Martinez.**

**Disclaimer: If I were James Patterson, this would be how The Final Warning went.**

Max's PoV

I stare blankly at the test in my hand. This can't be happening to me. "Is that what I think it is?" Wordlessly, I pass the small plastic pregnancy test to Fang. "Crap," is all he has to say. A thought crosses my mind. Mom would kill us for this. She can't find out. Fang reaches the same conclusion and a single glance is all it takes for us to make a decision: run away.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Angel's PoV

"Max? Can you help me braid my hair?" I call, knocking on her door. It swings open, and I immediately spot a piece of paper lying on her bare mattress. Oh no. She can't have... I snatch up the paper, and scan the words on it.

_Dear Flock, Fang and I have decided to leave. Don't try to follow us. Our path is more dangerous than ever, and we don't want any of you hurt. This is something we have to do alone. Iggy, I'm leaving you in charge now. Tell Mom and Ella that I love them._

–_Max_

"Doctor M!" I call, "Come here, quick!" Hearing the urgency in my voice, Max's mom dashes in from the kitchen. "What is it Ange?" She queries. "Fang and Max are gone..." I mumble.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Max's PoV

Wanting an actual meal after spending three days of sandwiches and power bars, me and Fang walk into a diner in Virginia. As we take a seat, a waiter strolls up. "Max! Haven't seen you for awhile," he says. Ah crud. Sam. Just then my stomach heaves. I jump to my feet and run to the bathroom.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Fang's PoV

Sam blinks in surprise. "Is she alright?" he asks. "Morning sickness," I grunt. His eyes widen. He probably had wanted to try to get another date with her. "Running from her boyfriend?" he guesses. "No. We didn't want Mom to know," chirps Max, returning from her vomiting session. We're right next to the women's room. "She'd have a fit over this." Sam nods knowingly, "Who's the father?" he prods. Max and I glance at each other. His jaw hits the floor. Starring at me he stutters "You knocked up your sister?" Max bursts out laughing. "He's not my brother," she chuckles. "We just grew up like siblings," I add as clarification. He just gapes at us in horror and disgust. Sighing, Max says "Since it's obvious we won't get any service here, let's find an I-Hop."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

After eating, we head over to a near-by mall to get some necessities. While Max is grabbing maternity clothes, I duck into a jewelry store. "Looking for something for your girlfriend?" asks the clerk. Smiling a little, I reply "An engagement ring actually." He nods, "What style?" "Nothing flashy, preferably without a protruding gem," I say, thinking of Max's dislike of such things. "I have just the one," he responds, producing a simple gold band with three small black diamonds set flush to the surface. I pass him a wad of cash and collect the ring.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Max's PoV

_Your fear is putting __the baby in danger__ Max._ Crap. The Voice is back. _Splitting up __only __leaves you vulnerable__. __You need to go back._ "Fang? We're going back. The Voice says we can't keep the baby safe alone." The love of my life looks at me in confusion. "You can't be serious. Your mom will murder me!" he shouts. This elicits a number of stares from other shoppers. "Get a grip Fang! I won't let her. You're my echruret," I snap. For those of you who don't get Featherish, echruret means 'nestmate'. "She'd have to get through me before she could hurt you. I refuse to let me child grow up without their father," I continue. Fang sighs. "Fine."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**A/N: I've already picked the baby's name and gender. I figured I should say that in advance. I will update as often as I can. Also, I will be doing all the MR books after The Final Warning as well. I will have so much fun with "FANG".**


End file.
